Three technics, namely, the endometrial aspiration (Vakutage), the endocervical aspiration and the routine vaginal, ectocervical and endocervical cytologic smears, are being used simultaneously to detect endometrial cancer and its precursors in an academic institution and in a community hospital and offices of gynecologists. We propose to enlarge the sample for the ongoing detection phase of the study at the University of Chicago; to study the optimal fixation technic for specimens which have to be transported to the University of Chicago for processing and to test the performance level of the three technics in a community setting. This will involve a preparatory stage and a main stage.